I Am Yours
by KagomesDarkHeart
Summary: Much Better Summary in side.Kagome is kidnapped then turned in to a living doll slave.What will the Inu gang do with a mindless Kagome and a quest that must be finished.I do not own Inuyasha.Rated M for my peace of mind.R&R Good or Bad i love them all.
1. Sinful Koi

_Summary__~Inuyasha failed to save her once more. Kidnapped Kagome is turned in to a living doll slave. Once found what will the Inu gang do with a mindless Kagome, ___Shinko jewel shards___ needing to be found and each there own quest of revenge on the dark half demon that had brought sadness in to each of there life's. Will they find a way to get back there beloved miko,friend,sister and will Kagomes change finally be the the thing that set Inuyasha off and let him show how he really feels for her. Genres for this story are Romance/Drama/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Angst._

I Am Yours

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Sinful Koi

XXXXXXXXX

It had been six weeks and still no sign of Kagome and a now desperate Inuyasha went so far as to bag his half brother Sesshomaru for what ever help he would lend in there search. Of course when Rin found out the demon lord was bagged by the crying girl to help be for he could tell the group he would indeed use his resources to help find the lost Miko, But made it clear to Inuyasha that it was not for him but only dew to the fact the miko was needed in the final battle with the dark half demon.

Now thirteen weeks in to Kagome's disappearance and the group found them self at yet another village asking all the passer by's if they had seen her.

"Hay this girl your looking for whats she worth to you and what kind of reward would I get if I told you ware she is."Said a drunken old man.

That said Inuyasha was on top the man shoving all the coins they had in to the mans hand.

"Alright then I'm not say this girl it this Kagome your looking for but from your description it could be her. There is this tea house out side of town and the girls that serve can even make a old man like me feel young once more..That is if your coin purse in deep enough. Ask to be served by Sin"

The old man grabbed the coins and left the group to go on his way. Inuyasha turned Miroku who was pulling small bag out of his sleeve and tossed it to Inuyasha. Grabbing the bag in mid air Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a questioning look.

"Your brother Lord Sesshomaru thought it best not to let you hold on to all of are money and gave me this for just in case. We can't go to this tea house with out money to order now can we."

He said with a grin. Latter the group stood out side the tea house called 'Sinful Koi'.

"Well is she in there?"

Asked Sango, Inuyasha started to sniff then started sneezing. He covered his nose with his sleeve.

"Oi to meany humans and other scents, even if she is in there I can't smell her. That and from what I can smell this is not just a tea house more like one of the places you would find the monk at."

Now realizing what he had just said his body went numb at the thought of the kind of things that could happen to Kagome in a place like this.

The group entered the tea house and waited at the door tell a man with short brown hair and brown eye's walked up to then and bowed.

"Welcome to Sinful Koi how can one a lowly as me help you fine people."

Inuyasha was about to start demanding to see Kagome but Miroku stepped in front of him and Sango gabbed his ribs giving him a look as if to say.'Shut up and don't mess this up.'

"Yes my good man me and my comrades would like to have some tea."

The man nodded and showed them to a room.

"Now do you have some one in mind you would like to serve you or would you like a list?"

"Sin we want Sin to serve us."

Inuyasha said with urgency.

"Are you sure you just want tea then? I'm sure you could find another maiden that cost far less to sever you your tea."

Inuyahsa growled and Miroku told the man tea was all they wanted and that no matter her price they most decently wanted Sin to serve them and no other. The man left saying Sin would be in shortly. They waited maybe five minutes then ware drawn out of there own thoughts when they saw a figure enter the room. It was Kagome and she was dressed in a black kimono with cherry blossoms stitched on it. Her hair was down as all ways but had black ribbons tied in to it and on her neck was a black collar with a black tear drop jewel hanging in the center. But some thing was off and Inuyahsa spotted it right off. 'Her eye's there so empty.'

They ware all still in shook as she went on about her business. She bowed to them and preformed the tea surveying ceremony not saying a word. After she took a seat at the edge of the table looking like a doll, Inuyasha was the first to speak up.

"Oi wench aren't you going to say some thing."

"What is you would like me say good sir?"

She said with no emotion, By now the rest of the group came out of there shook.

"Oi Kagome whats with you?"

"Inuyasha don't yell at her like that." Said Sango. "Kagome ware have you been?"

She grabbed Kagome and hugged her. Kagome for her part did not move and just let the woman hug her. After her hug Kagome looked at the group and shook her head "I'm sorry ma'ma but you must have me mistaken for some one else. I am but a slave for you to do to me as you will and have never served your group be for this day."

Now Inuyasha grabbed her and held her in arms and bared his face in to her neck sniffing her sent.

"Kagome what have they done to you..."

He said softly and he held her tight. Her sent was still untouched but he could still smell the meany men that had put there hands on her and even covered her skin with there lust for her.

"Perhaps I can answer that."

Said a deep voice be hind him. Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru standing be hind him.

"It's seems the Miko be for coming here was kidnapped by the demon slave trader known as Ki ."

He said as he handed the man next to him a large bag full of what sounded like coins.

"That would explain it." Said Miroku. "He is vary well known in the slave trad and is known for making the prefect slaves,One's with no will of there own. He is said to use vary strong magic to make the slave the prefect living doll."

"So witch one is to be her new master?"

"The half bread"

Said Sesshomaru and the man sat Kagome in front of Inuyasha and flicked the tear drop jewel, Then the jewel started to glow pink.

"You will have to do as I have done if you are to ever sell,trad or gift her to another or she will always find a way to return to you. Now give her a name to be called by"

Said the man and Inuyasha nodded and said softly.

"Kagome."

Kagome's eye's slowly closed.

"Now when she opens her eye's make sure to look her in them and do not blink tell this is done."

Kagomes eye's slowly reopened but now they glowed the same pink as jewel. She looked Inuyasha in the eye's for what seemed like forever and then as the glow in her eye's faded she blinked tell they ware her normal blue but still so empty. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then got on her knees and bowed tell her forehead was on the floor.

"Master how can this one serve you."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N- So this is what I came up with after my muse bet me crap out of me with a wiffle ball bat so I was semi working on for a little wail. Now I don't know if I'll keep working on it or not. But if I get a good amount of support in the reviews I think I will keep it going, if not well...Just let me know what you think. Also I'm not sure I like the name of this story so I would love to hear any ideas you have.

R&R

Good or bad I love them all.

A/N II-Also check out my other story with my OC

'Kagome&Hebi'


	2. Doll

A/N-Ok i know i'm a little all over the place with my story's right not but if you have to blame any one plz blame my muse. Plz Read, Review and don't for get to check out my new one-shot's i'v posted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Doll

XXXXXXXXXX

Still a little shocked by the events that had just taken place the Inu gang decided it best to get Kagome out of the tea house. As they left they asked if Kagome had any belongings and all they received was laughter mocking them by the tea house owner.

"The girl is a slave she owns nothing, She it to be owned. Now be gone from my place of business, you have what you wanted."

As they left Kagome took her place three feet behind Inuyasha and fallowed him. After they ware back on the forest roads Sango decided they had been silent long enough. Speeding up her walk tell she was walking side by side with Kagome.

"Kagome do you remember any thing be for the tea house?"

She asked but Kagome remained silent. Inuyasha ears twitched tell he could hear what Sango was saying better.

"Kagome do you remember me, Do I look familiar to you at all."

Still no answer and by now Inuyasha was worried some thing might be wrong. He stop and as he did, so did Kagome and as he turned to face them Kagomes head lowered. Miroku and Sango watched as Inuyasha stud in front of Kagome and taking her chin in his hand tilted her head up so he could see her eyes, but as he did she cast her eyes down as to not look him in the eyes.

"Look at me Kagome."He said firmly and she did. _'There still so empty.'_ He thought.

"Oi Kagome are you all right? Is there some thing wrong?"

"I am fine master you need never worry over me."

"Then why won't you talk to Sango? She's just trying to help you."

"I only answer to you master."

Inuyasha was shacking his head. _'What do I do now.'_ He thought.

"Look Kagome if Sango or Miroku asks you some thing I want you to answer them understand? Now will you answer Sango's questions?" Kagome nodded and turned Sango."I don't remember this tea house you speak of mistress Sango."

"But we ware just there." Sango said now more worried then.

"Lady Kagome can you tell us what was your first memory?" Asked Miroku.

"Why master Inuyasha of course. Be for him there was nothing, I was nothing." She said as if there was nothing wrong with her answer. Miroku then placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with pity in his eyes. Then he looked at Inuyasha and sighed be for saying. "I think it best we find a place to make camp tonight there is much we must discuss and tomorrow we should head back to the well and village. Perhaps Lady Kaede could have information on Lady Kagomes predicament."

Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kagome be for turning and lowering him self. Look back at a confused Kagome he shook his head and stud up turning back to the clueless girl he took her in his arms bridle style. _Kilala_ transformed and Sango and Miroku got on her back and the three of them took off in to the sky. Inuyasha look down at the girl in his arm's and told her to hold on tight and she nodded and wrapped her arms around him then he took off taking them to the tree tops in search for a safe place to camp for the long night ahead.

A hour latter the group had made camp and _Kilala_ and Shippo ware playing as the others sat at the fire. That is all but Kagome, Who was behind Sango with comb in hand set out to remove the tangles. She had tried to of course comb Inuyasha first but he threw a fit and as ask her to do Sango instead to get out of it. She of course did as she was told and payed no mind to there discussion. "It seem that when ever she is given, sold or traded as with Inuyasha the spell cast at this time literally wipe's her memory thus letting her first memory be of her new master. This must also be the reason why if the spell is not cast and she is sold,given and so on, she try's to return to her master." Said Miroku and Sango nodded.

"Ow" Sango cried after her nod witch made the comb in Kagome's hand pull on a knot. "Please forgive me mistress Sango. Any punishment you give me will meet no resistance." Kagome said as she ruched in front of her and lowered her head to the forest floor. "Kagome..." Sango said with a sigh. "Oi wench no one's going to punish you. Now I'm going to ask you some thing. Look at the monk over there do you see any that you would say is off." Kagome looked at the Miroku and he gave her one of his perverted grins, She look back at Inuyasha and said softly. "Do you wish for me to full fill Master Miroku's need for female companionship?"

"Hell no wench ain't no way I'm letting that hentai any ware near you, Any man for that matter.." Inuyasha yelled and Miroku grinned only to to be slapped by Sango. Kagome looked around then back to Inuyasha. "Then I'm I to lay with you master Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha's face turn the so red that it marched his fire rat robes, Shacking his head quickly he said softly. "No Kagome, That not some thing you ever need to do for any man other then then man you let be your husband." His words held a tone of sadness. Of course he loved Kagome and with that love also came some steamy fantasy's involving said miko, But now looking at her he could never bring him self to ever do such things with her no matter how much her body and hes call out to each other. _'Not when she's like this...She's not my Kagome.' _He thought as he looking in to her dull blue eye's.

"If that is what you wish master Inuyasha. Is there any thing you do wish of me?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and looked at Miroku. "Monk toss me the pouch." He said and Miroku removed from his sleeve a small pouch and threw it to his friend. Inuyasha garbing the bag in midair then turning to Kagome held the bag in front of her. "Kagome looking at the this bag is there any this to can see that you would say is odd?" He said, It was not that he could care less about the dam jewel but they needed see what all beside her own will was taken from her. Kagome nodded and looked at the bag then looked at her master. "The bag glows with a strange light but stranger master is the darkness in the center of the light. Is that what you wished for me to see?"

Yes she could still see the aura of the jewel shards still and she was right even thou Miroku could keep the darkness of the shards down he could not purify all the darkness. Taking one of the shards out of the bag Inuyasha told Kagome to hold out her hand. She nodded and did as she was told, He then placed it in her hand. What happen then scared all of them to no ends. The darkness in the jewel started to spreed and not only that the tear like jewel on Kagomes choker turned black. Kagomes body started to shake, and Inuyasha gasped as her eye's meet his and he felt a chill run down his spin.

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
